


Lit Up

by SubwayWolf



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Filming, M/M, Polyamory, Voyeurism, men in makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubwayWolf/pseuds/SubwayWolf
Summary: With help from Chris, Yuuri gets pretty for Viktor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "zack why are you deleting all ur old fics" um they're bad "but zack i liked your old fics and thought they were good" you were wrong lol. @ me for more enthusiastic insight
> 
> guess what! its been months since yoi ended and i'm still in love with chris, so here's more of him. but its mostly about yuuri because he's best boy. viktor's in it too. i used to be better at author's notes I swear...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two is like 5 times as long but for now here is a teaser :3 enjoy!

“Open your eyes.” 

Yuuri did as Christophe said. Chris titled his chin up with one hand, keeping him in place so he would not flinch away. Every time he put the mascara brush near his eyes, he blinked furiously in reflex and tried to squirm away. 

Chris wanted to grab him tighter so that he would behave. He sighed and reassured him softly. “I promise, I won’t poke you in the eye. You’ll only feel it on your lashes.” 

Yuuri believed him and forced himself to relax. Chris put his hand on Yuuri’s cheek and began applying the mascara, deliberately and carefully. Yuuri watched him through the vanity mirror. He watched his already dark and long lashes almost double in size, curl upwards, and fan out prettily. It made him blush. 

Once he finished, Chris joined him in looking at his reflection in the mirror. “I put it on extra-thick, so don’t rub your eyes, even if they itch, or it will smear everywhere.” 

Yuuri nodded. The more he looked at himself, the warmer he felt. He wasn’t sure if he liked this or not, but Chris had assured him that Viktor would. 

Chris opened a drawer. Inside was a metal lipstick display rack with a wide array of different shades and brands. “Would you like to pick out a color?” 

There were too many to choose from. Yuuri had no idea which one would be best. He recognized a few shades, colors that he had seen on Chris’s lips before. “I want to wear the one that you like to wear.” He hoped this was okay. Chris had shared so much with him, so why stop at this? 

“I only wear lipstick for occasions.” This was true, now that Yuuri thought about it. Chris never went overboard with makeup, but Yuuri thought he looked good both with it and without it. Chris reached inside the drawer, searching for something specific. “But if you want to look pretty _and_ make a mess of him, I would recommend this one.” He held up a daring red shade. 

Yuuri thought about what he meant by ‘make a mess’, and he nearly flushed as red as the color before him. “Yes,” he answered, “I want this one.” 

Chris seemed pleased by that. When he uncapped it, it looked well-used, like he had had it for a long time, the tip rounded and dull in comparison to the sharp, angular tips of the others. There was something exciting about the sensation of apply something to his lips which had touched Christophe’s lips many times over the years. It was like a kiss, but not quite. 

“Part your lips. Just relax.” 

Yuuri did as he was told.

He chose a lip liner to match, but to Yuuri it looked like a normal colored pencil, and it felt just the same. The lipstick was waxy, which for some reason he did not expect. With each delicate application, his lips were pushed and moved, but he could feel the layers being applied, first on his bottom lip, then the top. He looked up at Chris, watching him. His face was serious and focused, his green eyes heavy-lidded, long eyelashes shadowing his gaze as he studied Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri didn’t look in the mirror until he was finished. 

When Chris was done, he looked him over and admired his work. “Take a look.” 

Yuuri looked into the mirror. Chris had done a good job. He could see himself, but he was looking at Chris, who was smirking subtly, proud of Yuuri – or proud of himself. 

“You look so beautiful, Yuuri,” Chris lulled, his voice deep and soothing. That got Yuuri to smile. “Viktor is going to adore you. All we have to do now is get you dressed up.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the love everyone :3 here's the good stuff! thanks for being patient, and i hope it was worth the wait!!!!!!

From outside the bedroom door, Yuuri could hear Viktor and Chris talking, but couldn’t understand a word. They were speaking in French. Chris was more fluent than Viktor, who could understand it far better than he could speak it. It was their way of communication with assured complete privacy, at least in earshot of Yuuri, whose extent of French vocabulary was the words hello and goodbye.

It was cold out here, alone in the hallway. Chris didn’t dress him up, he had dressed him down. 

Yuuri was nude except for panties and a bra. The bra was patterned black lace. It was the top part of a lingerie set which belonged to Chris. They had to adjust the straps to get it to fit around his chest and over his shoulders, as Chris was a great deal taller and larger than Yuuri, but as it had no padding it formed against Yuuri’s chest nicely and didn’t look too ridiculous on him. His nipples were clearly visible through it, especially now as they poked out because of the cold breeze he was suddenly feeling.

His bottom half was adorned in a pair of rose pink silk panties, exactly his size. Chris was a lot bigger than Yuuri, especially in the ass department, so this couldn’t be a borrowed pair, as much as the prospect excited him. No, these must have been bought these just for him. They fit perfectly, as well as they could on a man’s waist. They curved around his ass and hips nicely. He liked the feeling. His balls kept shifting inside the slippery fabric. He had to keep pinching the panties down so nothing would spill out.

“Yuuri,” called a voice from inside – Chris’s voice, low and tempting. 

Yuuri walked in the room faster than he could blink. 

The vision he was greeted with was Viktor seated in one of the comfortable chairs towards the window, his button-up shirt undone to show his chest, pants off, holding his hard dick in his hand. Chris, seated on the bed, had removed his pants as well, leaving a pair of black briefs remaining. He was holding a video recorder, nothing fancy, just an old silver handheld video camera, one which Yuuri was familiar with. He had been both the subject of the film and a cameraman on multiple occasions each.

“My, my,” Viktor said with a pleased grin, getting a look at him for the first time since the makeover. “Chris wasn’t joking. You look absolutely gorgeous, Yuuri.”

Yuuri gave him a little curtsey, with an invisible skirt, dipping just low enough that his package wouldn’t be put on display. “Thank you, Viktor.” 

Viktor was enamored. He gestured over to Chris, who had finally gotten the camera to turn on. “You look so beautiful that I thought it would be a good idea to document this on film. So we can revisit the memory at a later date, all three of us.” 

Watching those ‘home movies’ on a laptop around the dinner table was a fun way for the three of them to spend time. While it might spoil most people’s appetites, it did not have that effect on Chris or Viktor, and definitely not on Yuuri. 

Chris fiddled with the camera and asked for permission. “Yuuri. Is that okay with you if I film this?”

Yuuri was familiar with the process, and his answer was always yes, but it was courteous of them to ask permission each time. It made Yuuri feel safer and calmer. “Of course it’s okay.”

A small red light lit up on the camera in Chris’s hand. Chris cued him with a nod.

“Come over here, beautiful.” Viktor spread his legs and gestured to the space on the floor in front of his chair. “I’m ready for you.”

Yuuri was familiar with his place. It was one of his most favorite places in the world.

As soon as Yuuri was close enough to touch, Viktor was able to take another look at him. His eyes lit up. “Let me look at you.” He titled Yuuri’s chin up and looked at him from many angles. “What a lovely shade on your lips. Did you pick it out yourself?”

“Chris helped me,” Yuuri admitted. Those eyes on him, and hearing praise from his Coach’s mouth, it made him blush.

Viktor nodded to Chris. “You both have impeccable taste.” He released his prettied-up lover and leaned back in the chair. “Go ahead,” he urged, gesturing to the neglected, heavy cock in his lap.

When Yuuri started to suck him, the lipstick began to smear. It rubbed off his lips and onto the head and down the shaft, and when Yuuri used his tongue to wet and tease hm, he could taste the waxy, bland flavor in his mouth, and it did not mix well with the salty taste of cock. Thankfully, Yuuri knew how to keep himself from gagging. 

Chris was an excellent cameraman. Somehow, films directed by him were sexiest. He had a steady hand and only shot the best angles. Right now he captured Yuuri’s face and lips, Viktor’s favorite angle to watch. It embarrassed Yuuri to watch himself give head or get fucked in the sex tapes, but he did enjoy watching Viktor and Chris watch them, seeing the pleasure and affection wash over their faces all over again.

“Darling.” Viktor stroked a hand through Yuuri’s hair. “Let’s see how much of me your pretty red lips can take.”

Yuuri knew what that meant. He took his mouth away, a trail of pinkish spit connecting his lips to the head of Viktor’s cock. They had tried deep-throating before. It wasn’t enjoyable on the giving end, but Viktor loved receiving it, so that made it worthwhile.

The faster he started, the faster it would be over with. Yuuri lowered his head down, onto Viktor’s cock. He took it all.

It slid down the deep back of his throat like some unholy, slick snake. His breathing seized up and he started to choke almost immediately, but he did not gag or cough. He closed his eyes tight. Wet drool rolled down his chin uncontrollably. Tears pooled in his eyes, and when he squeezed them shut tighter they started to spill down his cheeks. He couldn’t breathe at all. His throat spasmed, desperate for air. His hands balled into fists.

Viktor was merciful enough not to come from this, and to give Yuuri a break. “Very good, Yuuri. That’s enough for now.” 

Yuuri pulled his head back, and the wet, hard cock slid out of his throat and left him gasping for air. Reflex caused him to reach up and rub the tears off his face, but that proved to be a mistake. The tears had left ugly black mascara stripes and blurred his eyelids with black, ruining all of Chris’s hard work. His jaw was aching, and he wanted to say sorry for disobeying Chris and touching his eyes, but the rule was not to talk to the cameraperson unless you wanted the filming to stop.

Viktor leaned forward and spoke softly to Yuuri. “Oh, you poor thing. You made a mess of yourself.” Then he looked down at his lap. “And of me.”

Yuuri looked at the base of Viktor’s cock, where a blurred ring of red lipstick circled the circumference of his cock, some even brushing on to his balls. A lot of Viktor’s dick was covered in lipstick now. Yuuri’s first reaction was to lick it off for him, but then he pictured how smeared and ruined his own lips must have been, and he felt bad all over again.

With the camera, Chris went to go kneel on the bed. And Viktor gestured for Yuuri to join him. “Go lay down. We shouldn’t clean you up just yet. You’ll be an even bigger mess soon enough.”

After rising from his place on the floor, Yuuri laid down on the bed, face up. He did his best not to look into the camera, but the ceiling was too boring to stare at, so he looked at Chris. It was obvious now why he had removed his pants. Between his legs, his panties had turned a shade darker, a stain of wetness that continued to spread as he filmed and observed.

Viktor stood at the side of the bed and spread Yuuri’s legs with his hands. He pushed the panties to the side and teased his fingers outside the puckered rim of Yuuri’s hole, teasing the opening his spread legs caused to part. 

“Oh, mercy,” Viktor said with exasperation. His fingers urged inside, and Yuuri’s pink insides swallowed him whole. “You’re already wet and ready for me.”

“Yes,” Yuuri panted, his voice growing breathier as he felt fingers pushing in deeper. “I want you. I want you inside me.” 

“I can see that.” Viktor had two fingers in all the way, up to his palm. “Your little pink hole is juicier than the first bite of a freshly-picked peach.” 

It was kind of embarrassing how well those lame analogies worked on Yuuri. His cock was poking its head and first few inches up out of the band of his lace panties, which held it down so that it was still flat against his stomach. Its pink head dripped beads of pre-come in hope for relief.

The lens of Chris’s camera was focused on the opening of his hole, capturing the sight and sound of the wet finger-fucking. Yuuri squirmed. His internal muscles were seizing up with each rub against his prostate, closing and loosening for Viktor’s fingers with each push and scissor inside.

Viktor’s free hand touched Yuuri’s chest through his bra. He grabbed one of his nipples through the thin fabric and twisted it hard. “Your breasts are soft and tender.” His hand traced down Yuuri’s chest and stomach, through the trail of soft pubes from his lower abdomen down between his legs. “Your body heat is downright maternal. This must be the perfect time in your cycle.” 

Though it made his stomach turn in an aroused sort of shock, Yuuri played along by nodding heepishly. But it wasn’t playing along if you were totally, blindly smitten, was it? Besides, Yuuri found it difficult to tell the difference between real and pretend anymore in these situations.

“Your belly craves my seed in it.” Viktor’s voice made sped up every heart in the room. “Tell me it does."

Yuuri didn’t want to be fingered to orgasm. He wanted a good dicking. “Give it to me,” he begged, “Fill me up, Viktor, please.” His pleading was theatric and desperate, but there was no need to hold back. He was comfortable here. He could demand things of Chris and Viktor – _sometimes_.

Viktor obliged without vocalizing agreement. He pressed his hips to Yuuri and put his dick inside of him, stretching him out even more still because he did not remove his fingers. He pulled the rim open and fucked inside, making entrance easy, eliciting a whine out of the man below him as the pain and pleasure mixed in a wild cocktail.

Chris captured all of this with expert precision. Slick sounds of sex filled the room, noises of sloppy wetness and panting and the shifting of bed sheets. Viktor hadn’t even removed Yuuri’s panties, just pushed them to the side and allowed the friction of his moving cock rub against them with each thrust. 

Viktor removed his fingers so he could grab Yuuri by the wrists and pin him down. “Your cute little hole won’t be able to take my load. It’ll gush out between your legs. Far too much for you to handle.”

It took those words to make Yuuri come. A huge mess squirted out of his cock, dressing his flat tummy in cream. Chris captured the shot on camera just in time, recording the musical audio of Yuuri’s sweet moaning, which was music to the veteran skaters’ ears, for sure.

Quickly running out of breath, Viktor chuckled. “I had a feeling you’d be a squirter. See this mess you made?”

There was no time to look at more mess. Yuuri latched his legs around Viktor’s waist, to take him deeper. He was spent and exhausted but it was his duty to get Viktor to come, too. He tightened up as much as he could, grabbing the shirt on Viktor’s back and aching to rip it off so that more of their skin could touch.

“Good girl,” Viktor growled into Yuuri’s hair.

Yuuri’s eyes rolled back. He moaned, _loud_.

When Viktor came, Yuuri could feel it fill him up, getting him nice and full with seed. He could feel it leak out between his legs, out of his gaping, wide hole, where Viktor emptied him of dick but kept him stuffed with hot cream.

Viktor had to take a seat to catch his breath. He was exhausted. Yuuri was looking forward to curling up in bed with him and Chris, but it seemed like they had something else to do first.

Viktor turned to his friend and nodded towards the camera. “Got it?”

Chris pressed a button on the video camera. The red light faded to black. He smirked. “Got it.”

“Excellent.” Viktor held his hand out. Chris unlatched panel from the underside of the camera and then removed a small, blue SIM card, then placed it in Viktor’s hand.

Though Yuuri sat up in the bed to look at them curiously, they did not answer his silent questions just yet. Chris got off the bed and went to the adjacent master bathroom, where he ran some warm water and wet a white towel, bringing it back into the room so he could clean up Yuuri’s face, tummy, and between his legs. Viktor stood from his seat on the bed and walked over to the computer. There were sweat stains under the arms of his shirt, but he was more focused on something else.

Chris sat back on the bed but Yuuri did not lean back to join him yet. “Aren’t you coming to bed, Viktor?” Yuuri hoped his vague question might get them to satiate his curiosity.

It did. It also worsened it. “Just one moment,” Viktor answered nonchalantly. “I need to upload this video to the Cloud, then I’ll be right there.”

“You put the videos on a Cloud?” Yuuri repeated dumbly. He didn’t know everything about technology but he knew exactly what that meant. “Does that mean other people can see the videos? Who else has access?”

As Chris grabbed Yuuri’s hand and led him back into the bed so he could clean him, Viktor peeked over his shoulder and gave them a wink. “Don’t worry about it.” 

Yuuri was inclined to believe him whenever he said that, because Viktor always knew what he was doing, but right now it didn’t help. 

The little bit of apprehension wasn’t anything that a sleepover couldn’t fix. There was room for him in their bed. And as long as that was true, there was nothing in the world he ever had to worry about.


End file.
